For example, a common mode choke coil described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-237080 is known as a disclosure related to a common mode filter in related art. FIG. 12 is an exploded perspective view of a common mode choke coil 510 described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-237080. A laminating direction of a multilayer body 512 is defined as the vertical direction in FIG. 12.
The common mode choke coil 510 includes the multilayer body 512, coil conductors 514, 516, and 518, extended conductors 520, 522, and 524, and through-hole conductors 530, 532, and 534. The coil conductors 514, 516, and 518 each form a spiral shape in which the coil conductor winds clockwise from an outer side to an inner side, when viewed from the upper side. The coil conductors 514, 516, and 518 overlap with each other. The coil conductor 516 is vertically sandwiched between the coil conductor 514 and the coil conductor 518. The through-hole conductor 530 connects one end portion of the extended conductor 520 to an end portion at the inner side of the coil conductor 514. The through-hole conductor 532 connects one end portion of the extended conductor 522 to an end portion at the inner side of the coil conductor 516. The through-hole conductor 534 connects one end portion of the extended conductor 524 to an end portion at the inner side of the coil conductor 518. The other end portion of each of the extended conductors 520, 522, and 524 is connected to an outer electrode (not illustrated). In the common mode choke coil 510 described above, a high-frequency signal is transmitted to the coil conductors 514 and 518 and ground potential is connected to the coil conductor 516.